Your Lucky Number
by InADreamItSeems
Summary: An unknown force plays mind games with a young man from the town of July, Deryck.
1. The Lake

A Strange Day in July  
  
He threw it with all his might but the third stone came skipping back. He blinked, "I must be going crazy," Deryck said aloud to himself. He threw it again; but this time it sank right to the bottom. Of course, being totally weirded-out, he got in his car and drove away. Deryck lived in a town called July, not much different from Vancouver. Anyways, he was heading down highway #3 when he passed a tree that resembled Michael Jackson, "Hmmm, must be some kind of lab experiment gone very very wrong" Deryck thought to himself. He drove on for a half-hour before he saw a very similar looking tree, "Hmmm, must be some kind of lab experiment gone very very wrong" Deryck thought to himself. A half-hour later, he saw another tree; it looked just like the last one. Deryck thought to himself, "Hmmm, must be some kind of lab experiment gone very very wrong.is it just me or have I thought about this before." On the account of that he wasn't paying attention, he ran over something, "Hope that was already dead." Deryck thought. He got out and realized he was still but 10 meters away from the lake, and he had been driving for an hour! "What the.?" was all he could say. He stood in shock for a while and then decided to take highway #6 instead. 


	2. You Can't Teach Old People Dog Tricks

Back at home, he decided to go to the bar, after all, he had had a rough day. He decided to walk to the bar because he knew he would have to take a cab home. He was walking down 'Scantron3 st.' when a man came up to him and asked, "Well, I say young man, do you know the way to McBurney Lane?" Deryck replied "Sorry sir, but I.." The man interrupted "Well, I say young man! Do you know the way to McBurney Lane?" "Uhh." was all Deryck could say before the man interrupted again, "Do you know the way to McBurney Lane!?" Neo tried not to sound angry when he said, "Well if you'd just." once again the man interrupted, "Well, I say young man! Are you def? DO, YOU, KNOW, THE, WAY, TO.." That's when Deryck just blew up at the old man, "WELL IF YOU'D JUST LET ME TALK I'D TELL YOU THAT I DON'T KNOW, YOU CRAZY OLD COOT!" Then he stormed off, and in the distance he could hear, "Well, I say young man." 


	3. Drinking Games With MrCab Driver

Finally arriving at the bar he sat down and had a beer.and another one.and another one.and another one.. and well, you get the idea. A while later, some people sat dome beside him, he looked at them, who was it? None other than the three Musketeers, the three little pigs, the three bears, and three blind mice. And then came that dreaded moment of realization, "I think I've had too much." Once outside he tried to hail a taxi, two passed him regardless of the fact that he was waving. Finally one stopped. "Need a ride?" said the slightly creepy taxi driver. Deryck stopped to think before getting in, "This guy's creepy looking, who knows what might happen to me if I get in there." a cold shiver ran down his spine. "No thanks man," said Deryck. "Suit yourself kid, heh heh heh." The driver said before driving away. Just a minute later, another taxi stopped in front of him. "Need a ride?" said the slightly creepy taxi driver. Deryck stopped to think before getting in, "This guy's creepy looking, who knows what might happen to me if I get in there." a cold shiver ran down his spine. "No thanks man," said Deryck. "Suit yourself kid, heh heh heh." Just a minute later, another taxi stopped in front of him. "Need a ride?" said the slightly creepy taxi driver. Deryck stopped to think before getting in, "This guy is the same guy that keeps stopping in front of me, maybe he's after me!" a cold shiver ran down his spine "What do you want from me you weirdo?" Deryck said, "Stay away from me, I already told you, I don't need a fucking ride!" "Suit yourself kid, heh heh heh." Is how the taxi driver replied. 


	4. The Never Ending Story

Finally, Deryck decided that he would walk home. He staggered down the road for thirty minutes (when in all actuality his house was only ten minutes away). While watching the news, Deryck heard the opening of his mailbox, so he went outside to investigate. All he found was bills. "Damn government." He thought. He returned to his chair. Just 2 minutes later he heard the same noise, he again went out to fing the mailbox was empty. He decided to go to bed. Just as he was falling asleep, he heard the noise again, by this time he was really pissed off. He stormed outside, opened the mailbox, and to his surprise, he found a letter, it read: "Three is your lucky number" repeatedly, it seemed to never end. He went inside and put the letter down on the table, He thought aloud to himself, "Well I guess it's just another strange day in July." 


End file.
